Height Suck
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna hates his height 'cause it sucks bad and no it has no good effect...maybe? Please read the end author's note. It's very important!


**Black-chan:** Okay, so I was angry that someone thought I was grade 3 when I'm a first year in middle school/junior high or grade 7 or whatever and wanted sadness relief... Anyway, hope you like it~! I don't own anything except the plot.

**.~XOXOX~.**

Okay, so here was Tsuna trying to enjoy his time in a big amusement park.

Keyword: **_trying_**

"I'm sorry. Little _kids_ like you aren't allowed to ride this roller coaster."

Tsuna glared (note: _pouted_) at what the guard told him. Yes, he was short but that didn't mean he's a kid. He's a high school student, for Pete's sake!

Yet he still was called as a kid, elementary student, shortie, scrawny kid and even worse, a short _girl_! He really deserved better to be called as such, right?

And he also hated to be called as such.

"How about you ride that kiddie ride over there instead?" the man offered kindly, pointing to a lame ride that never excited anyone except babies.

Scratch that, he despised it!

Someone from behind Tsuna chuckled, startling the short boy.

"Never know you'd be considered as a kid but I guessed that's expected from Dame-Tsuna."

Recognizing the owner of the voice, Tsuna turned around and glared, well or at least tried to, at a baby in suit, "Shut up, Reborn!"

Reborn just kept a smirk and hid another wider smirk that promise torture by tilting his hat.

Oh, did I mention Tsuna totally sensed it and hated it? Well, he sure did as heck did!

"Stop smirking at me," he said, trying to stop himself from shivering. He just so happened to know Reborn well and if remembered clearly, that smirk would cause chaos to his once normal life.

"Oh, okay, then I'll just leave," and the baby just had to fake being hurt to guilt the brunette.

Well, even if said brunette was a dame even he knew not to believe the baby.

"And your_ guardians_ would -"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow on that and couldn't help interrupt the other, "What about the others?"

Then, he flinched as Reborn glanced with the look that said "interrupt me again and you'll die" and silently cursed his life and the lords that gave her a sadistic hitman as tutor.

"Since you wisely interrupted me, I will leave you to find out yourself."

Tsuna gaped in disbelief and curiosity as the baby, really true to his words, disappeared with the puff.

"I'm gonna have hell."

**.~XOXOX~.**

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna stared at confusion as he saw the familiar silver-haired playing the childish game that used a hook to get a stuff toy. "Um what are you doing?"

The teen beeped red from embarrassment and bowed continuously, "Gomenasai, Juudaime! I couldn't get you the thing you want most!"

"Huh?" the brunette blinked and tilted his head slightly. "What?"

Then, a hand found its way to his shoulder, causing him to turn to face a scared white rabbit stuff toy.

"Hey, Tsuna!" a smiling black-haired teen popped out as he removed the toy away from Tsuna's face. "Like your gift?"

"Gift?"

Before the poor confused brunette could ask more, he was pulled by a strong tug. Tsuna looked up and saw the back his silver-haired friend growling at the smiling teen, "Stop harassing Juudaime, baseball freak!"

"Maa, maa, let's just get along and celebrate Tsuna's birthday!" the said baseball freak throw his arm to the growling teen.

Tsuna sweat-dropped a little before realization drowned to him. _'Birthday?'_ he asked himself surprised. _'Oh yeah, it's my birthday. I forgot...'_

_'So that's why they invited me to the amusement,'_ a big adorable smile found its way to him, causing the other two stop their argument and stare at him with smiles of their own._ 'I'm really lucky to have friends like them.'_

"Here, Tsuna," the black-haired gave him the scared white rabbit stuff toy. "It's my gift~"

"Thank you, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna took the gift gratefully but couldn't help wonder, "But why stuff toy?"

The two shared a look of hesitation before the silver teen said, "Reborn-san said it fitted you and -"

"We agreed!" the black teen ejected, earning himself a glare from Gokudera and said glaring teen nodded to Tsuna, "Yeah, I hate to agree to the baseball freak but I agree for once."

Tsuna hated where this was going but still asked, "Why?"

Gokudera looked down in shame while Yamamoto just grinned.

"You're short and looked like a child!"

_'Ouch,'_ the short teen practically whined and cried in his mind sadly. _'That hurts. Even my best friends thought I was short.'_

"Shut up, baseball freak. Don't insult Juudaime!" Gokudera hit the black-haired and bowed apologetic to Tsuna. "What he mean is that you're really innocent like a child and your height is...I mean I'm sorry, Juudaime!"

Awkward silent...

"Maa, are you enjoying yourself Tsuna?"

Tsuna stayed quiet for a minute and thought hard, trying to not voice out his inner thoughts.

_'Who would?! I am here to ride a ride but the guards won't allow me because I'm too short. I just found out a while ago that Reborn's planning something bad and now, my two best friends think I'm short, too! Really, I am sooo fine!'_

Tsuna shook his head and just smiled, trying not to say more, "Yes, I am."

**.~XOXOX~.**

**Black-chan:** I'm ending it for now... SO what do you guys think will Reborn's plan? And Will Tsuna get away from being called short? And I don't know if I'll continue or not... Depends on my mood... But what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? And while you're at it, do you guys think I should make a series out of my other "Father-Figure"? If so, here's a preview:

It was suffocating. Thoughts of his father haunted him. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to feel nothing to that man. He wanted to forget that man. The feeling of longing for a father even if it's the likes of him. He didn't want it he want it gone so he could smile for his mother for real. So he could be happy. So he didn't feel the envy of seeing other kids with their father.

It wasn't fair. Why? Why don't he come back even once in a while? Why's work so much important to him than family?

"I would give anything to forget that man," he whispered in the dark, not noticing the black flames coming from him nor feeling the pain that runs to his body as the orange flames fought the black flames. "Even sell myself to a demon."

He then grasped and clenched his shirt as a fire burned out. He stared at his hand in astonishment.

But before he could voice out his thoughts, a dark fog surrounded him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, potential acknowledge."

He turned around and met the demon that changed his life.

"Who are you?"

Single word, huge impact.

"Bermuda."

**Black-chan:** Well, that's a little dark... What do you guys think? And for the meantime, this series is complete.


End file.
